


(Don't) Stay Away

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [102]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request, pup hybrid!changkyun, pup hybrid!minhyuk, wolf hybrid!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s never been that great at expressing himself, and when a certain underclassman starts following him around everywhere, this issue of his just serves to make things worse.





	(Don't) Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: ChangKi + hybrid & high school AU + puppy hybrid CK got attached to wolf hybrid KH + CK does everything to get his KH’s attention, but KH is just a grumpy wolf and tells him to stay away and ends up being lonely when CK isn’t around + fluff only
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Kihyun tucks his textbook into the crook of his arm, nudging his locker shut before heading towards his classroom.

Today’s been a rough day, rougher than most. The non-hybrid bullies of the school have made it their personal mission to make Kihyun’s life today a living hell. After all, according to them, he’s lesser just because his genes are combined with those of a wolf. His gray-tufted ears and long swishing tail make damn sure everyone knows about that.

But, of course they’re wrong. If anything, it makes him better than them all. After all, are his senses not better than theirs could ever hope to be? Is he not bound to live a more fulfilling life than them, driven to do so by his extraordinary background? They’re stuck in the hole of their own birth-given mediocrity! He has to work twice as hard for everything, and, if what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, then he’s gonna be strong enough to become a frikkin’ superhero by the time he gets out in the real world.

“Sunbae!”

Kihyun groans in annoyance at the high-pitched cry that his above-average hearing picks up over the loud din of students around him. He quickens his pace, very much not in the mood to deal with _that_ hoobae today.

“S-Sunbae!!” he practically screams at seeing Kihyun’s hurried pace. He shoulders his way through the crowd, catching up to Kihyun—much to the older’s dismay—with heaving breath just before he gets to his classroom. Kihyun turns, freely scowling at the underclassman.

“What is it, Changkyun-ssi?” he asks, keeping his tone devoid of all warmth. This pup has been following him around ever since the stupid entrance ceremony, where Kihyun had had to give a welcome speech to all incoming freshman. Apparently, Changkyun had taken the whole ‘tell me if there’s anything you need’ part of the speech to heart.

Kihyun can’t really blame him. He’s a dog hybrid, after all. He’s bound to be a bit naïve. But, that doesn’t make it any less annoying.

Changkyun bows respectfully, offering up a bag of cookies. His eyes sparkle with excitement, and there’s a light pink dusting his cheeks. Kihyun eyes the bag suspiciously, pinching the plastic with only two fingers to hold it.

“I… I just wanted to thank you, sunbae,” Changkyun says breathlessly. “You helped me in home-ec last week to learn this recipe for my mom. She loved them, and I thought I’d just make you a fresh batch to thank you. Those are the best ones I’ve ever made, I think. I hope you enjoy them!” The words just sort of tumble out of the younger’s mouth, and he only ever straightens up from his perfectly 90-degree bow to sort of shout the last sentence.

Kihyun only hums, unimpressed. Maybe on a better day, when he hasn’t been harassed quite as much by the plebish humans in their school, he’d put on a better face for his hoobae. But, for now, he’s just annoyed at this interaction being the twentieth one this week where Changkyun has come up with a way for them to talk. He’s brushed him off plenty of times by now, so why can’t he just take the hint??

“I’m sure they’re great, since I taught it to you,” Kihyun says, holding the cookies out for Changkyun to take back, “but I’m not interested.” He drops the bag back into Changkyun’s hand, not missing the way the light fades in the boy’s eyes.

An odd sense of guilt fills Kihyun at that, but he doesn’t understand why. It isn’t as if he wants any sort of relationship with Changkyun, right? He’s just an annoying little underclassman who just needs to learn to leave him alone, right? He doesn’t need anyone, not really. He’s great at being by himself, despite his wolfish instincts to find a pack of some sort.

Suddenly, those damn bullies from before strut passed, making howling noises so off-pitch Kihyun’s ears twitch.

“Awwwwww,” one of them says, sneering at the two boys, “Wolfy’s found himself a mate~ Isn’t that just _too cute_?” His friends all laugh around him, egging him on despite how unfunny the comment had been. Kihyun’s gaze flicks to Changkyun, then to the bag of cookies, then back to Changkyun. This wasn’t a confession, dammit! The kid was just thanking him for his stupid help!!!

Kihyun pulls at his school blazer in embarrassment, wishing there was a way to stop this odd warmth from spreading across his face.

“Just leave me alone, Changkyun,” he grumbles, annoyed that the younger had unwittingly gave the stupid kids even more fodder to work with. He then turns and goes into his classroom without sparing so much as a last glance at the boy.

He misses the hurt light that fills Changkyun’s eyes at this, the defeated drop of his shoulders. Changkyun shuffles off towards his own classroom, taking the rejection to heart.

 

Two days pass, and Kihyun hasn’t seen no hide nor hair of Changkyun. He has to say he’s pretty relieved, despite the gnawing guilt at how they’d left things. But, hey, if that’s what it took to get the underclassman to leave him be, then that’s totally fine with Kihyun.

Sure, it may be a bit lonely now without that constant shadow around, but Kihyun will get used to it. After all, he’s better off alone.

He’s told his same-age friend, Minhyuk, as much when asked where Changkyun’s been the last couple days, but he didn’t seem to buy it for some reason.

“That poor kid’s heart is probably broken, you idiot,” Minhyuk barks at him, his blonde ears twitching in annoyance. Kihyun purses his lips at this, it causing the guilt in his heart to grow. They sit down at their usual lunch table, in the area sectioned off from other non-hybrid kids.

“Good,” Kihyun fires back, though both know he doesn’t mean it. Minhyuk rolls his eyes, easily recognizing the façade for what it is. He glances around in dismay, blinking unevenly as his gaze lands on a familiar head of brown hair. He flings out his left index finger, his eyes demanding and accusatory as he looks back at the wolf hybrid.

“He looks like an orphan whose only bowl of gruel for the day got taken away,” Minhyuk complains. Kihyun glances over then, and his heart drops to his feet. There’s Changkyun, hunched forward, his tail curled around himself protectively and his ears flattened against his head. He pokes dully at the school food, his lower lip poked out.

Kihyun sighs loudly, turning back with the intention to tell Minhyuk that isn’t his problem. But, Minhyuk silences him with a single finger, pressing it against his lips.

“Go talk to him.”

The shorter boy groans in annoyance, picking up his tray. He shoots Minhyuk a halfhearted glare before shuffling off, just glad that those stupid bullies aren’t in this section of the lunchroom.

He sits beside Changkyun, who jumps in surprise at seeing anyone sit with him. He bites on his lower lip at seeing who it is, though, his eyes falling again to the grimy plastic table. Kihyun chews on the inside of his cheek, unsure what to say.

“Um, I’m sorry for the other day,” he finally says. His voice is a bit huskier than usual. He tells himself it’s due to his own embarrassment at having to apologize to his hoobae, but something tells him it’s more than that. Changkyun lifts a single shoulder, looking very much like a kicked little puppy.

“I was being annoying,” Changkyun mutters under his breath, his voice subdued. “it’s okay. I know I can get like that sometimes. …It happens a lot. It’s why I don’t… hang out with a lot of people.”

Kihyun’s heart breaks, _actually breaks_ , at hearing this. Sure, he’s noticed that Changkyun doesn’t seem to have many friends, but he’d been sure he’d had at least one or two. But, now that he thinks about it, he rarely ever sees Changkyun talk to anyone else, or even eat lunch with anyone.

“I was having a bad day,” Kihyun tries again, scooting a little closer to the younger. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Changkyun looks up again, meeting Kihyun’s eyes, and there’s the slightest tinge of hope within his gaze.

“… So,” he says hesitantly, licking his lips anxiously, “does this mean you… didn’t mean what you said, sunbae? About you wanting me to leave you alone?”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything, unable to bring himself to admit misspeaking before. After all, he has his own pride to consider. But, he does manage a nod, and that seems to be enough for Changkyun.

Changkyun leans forward, hugging Kihyun tightly as he yelps in joy. Kihyun can only pat the younger’s back, pushing on a sheepish smile at how his own heartbeat quickens at the closeness.

Minhyuk watches from a distance, smirking knowingly at the way Kihyun blushes. They’ll make a soft heart out of him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: ChangKi + hybrid & high school AU + puppy hybrid CK got attached to wolf hybrid KH + CK does everything to get his KH’s attention, but KH is just a grumpy wolf and tells him to stay away and ends up being lonely when CK isn’t around + fluff only
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
